The study investigates the impact of feedback and behavior rehearsal on the effectiveness of a group therapy program solving training for couples. A brief 3-session program which trains couples to solve relationship conflicts more effectively serves as the focus for the investigation. 40 nondistressed and 20 distressed couples, responding to a newspaper advertisement, will be randomly assigned to one of five groups: a group receiving instructions in problem solving, feedback on their pretest and in-group performance, and behavior rehearsal opportunities; a group receiving instructions and feedback but no rehearsal; a group receiving instructions and rehearsal but no feedback; a group receiving instructions alone; and a group receiving no treatment. Couples will receive training in groups of three being lead by one of four graduate student therapists. Changes in problem solving behavior will be assessed by collecting frequency counts of couples' problem solving behavior during pretesting and posttesting sessions; specific behaviors representing both positive and negative aspects of problem solving will be totalled by trained observers.